


Clarity

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: You are the piece of meI wish I didn't need
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 3





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Another video I made a while ago. Please enjoy.

[Michael & Jackie - Clarity](https://vimeo.com/414545057) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
